Driving different lengths of printed wiring board (PWB) trace using similar drivers can result in excess current in the shorter traces. This excess current gives rise to unwanted electromagnetic fields which can interfere with signals in adjacent traces. The damaging effects of electromagnetic interference pose unacceptable risks for many electronic devices, so it is desirable to control such interference and reduce the risks to acceptable levels. Controlling electromagnetic interference typically involves reducing the sources of interference, as well as increasing the immunity of adjacent electronics to the electromagnetic fields.
The apparatus and associated methods disclosed herein may or may not address one or more of these issues.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.